melt and drown
by Shirataishou
Summary: my first story in fanfiction so please welcome me. sessxkag pairing story when finally awakened by the one that have been fated to be his from all eternity but denied before.now free,he have full intentions of making her his but will he be able to with now her memories being blocked and sealed just like they sealed him? i don't own inuyasha series or its characters
1. unsealed

**_"kagome kagome"_**

Flowed through the air and carried to the long slumbering being situated in a mediated pose inside the deep part of the cave.Suddenly a pink light encompassed him,glowing brighter and brighter.

 ** _"kago no naka no toriwa itsu itsu deya no"_**

Pointed elf like ears twisted as a soft lyrical voice reached them and the glow became blindly white as a sun.

 ** _"yoake no banni"_**

A scrowl appearing on the pale cold but serene beautiful face

 ** _"tsuru to kame ga subette"_**

But then as soon as that familiar cherry blossom mixed with juicy peach smell reached him, his features again calmed down to his previous posture.

 ** _"ushiro no shōmen daare!!"_**

Eyeline marked with purple pink hue slowly opened with the flutter of big white silver eyelash and revealing amber-red iris gleaming with predatory message in between them as fangs poked out of his perfect smirking lips as the last puff of magic seal surrounding the majestic being vanished out of its existence.

'Hn finally it is the time...'

Said the mystic being draped in silky white with red cherry blossom design collar of the silky kimono one which can be recognised as one weared by the royals.


	2. kagome kagome

Steering through the forest road calmly and slowly kagome watched fascinated as the trees surrounded her from sky to ground letting just enough sunlight to pass through, she could see some deer from her left side little far away eating patch of some grass serenely.Sound of the crickets and other little beings filled the surrounding.

It was so peaceful that bringing this loud mordern invention of a car seemed like a crime.

But she reasoned with herself 'i can't possibly reach my friends fast by trekking through here'.

Just when she finished that thought her car gave out a bam screech and stood to standstill in the middle of nowhere. she blankly stared at her steering wheel at first then growled in irritation.

'just my luck'

stepping out of the car and walking to the engine shield sliding it through the air as she looked at all the confusing wires and black boxes tubes etc etc.

Sighing exaggeratedly, she closed the lids and with a twirl of her hairs sat on top of it.

Getting her mobile out of her pocket she saw how there is no signal here.

Standing up and looking around the environment then striding to inside of her car and coming out with a medium size black bag and a map.

Shutting and locking her car,she started trekking down the path.

One hour has passed with only walking clueless and with more tranquil than she had ever felt as the forest enclosed around her small form.

She felt at home here somewhat as she have never felt at the city.

A poem came to her unknowingly as she started humming it loudly slowly words coming out.

 **kagome kagome**

 **kago no naka no toriwa itsu itsu deyano**

 **yoake no banni**

 **tsuruti kame ga subette**

 **ushiru no shōmen daare**..

As she sung, a light glow formed around her as it then shoot toward the air as her body tensed and a scream tore away from her throat.


	3. the cave

Everything became white as her conscious faded and something mystic forced her to walk in an unknown path.She could feel and see as she tried to move her limps at her own will but alas it was to no awail they wouldn't move at all.

She winced and cried as a branch caught up to her shoulder and a deep red scratch became visible on her past creamy white skin but still it had no affect on her mystical phase.

As she was growing tired slowly, there lay a cave almost hidden behind the lush bushes ahead of her.

She could see a light glow from somewhere inside it and her feet carried her toward it.

There were spider web sticking to its entrance as well as the vines decorating it.

She stepped her first step in it and in a sudden act wind flushed around her and something cracked open and shattered in the blink though she could not see what it was.

Moving inside the dark cavern,she found that it was warm and humid not like the bit of the cold sticking outside.

Suddenly as if in await of her,light surrounded her enlightening her path on her way.she saw blue red crystals with foreign language words written on them glowing.

Green mose was dampening the ground underneath her foot.

Then she came across a cavern forming into a room space.she suddenly had an urge to touch its outside wall and she realised she could move again astonishingly.

Gingerly with a grin on her face she touched it and as she did words

illustrated out on its surface.She jerked her hands off and moved back from the room eyeing it suspiciously.

Nervous hands stroking her crescent shape necklace,she tried to look inside of the room from the side.

She could swear that she felt a presence fluttering inside as whoever it was tried to beckon her in.

Finally her curiosity won over and with a sigh moved inside and what she saw there literary knocked the breath out of her being with its beauty or surreal ness she was not sure.


	4. blue meets amber

Blue meets amber,as amber meets blue melting into the amber gaze as they stared back into her eyes as if seeing and exposing her very soul open.She forgot to breath for a minute as her knees buckled and she almost colasped down to the hard floor but was saved when strong calloused hands caught her shoulder in a firm grip then brought her to a hard but warm chest that she was certain was making some sound as in purr that vibrated in her entire being.Surprisingly it calmed her racing heart down that was beating too fast for her comfort.

Slowly she looked up at her captor but again was caught in surprise as that beautiful captor whoever he was suddenly thrust his nose and lips at her neck between her hairs and started breathing and licking there.

"eek"Kagome yelped in surprise and tried to break free but wasn't allowed to move even a inch what with his steel grip and all.

She felt her face blaze in red hot inferno first in embarrassment but slowly powerful want arousing deep inside her as he continued his not so innocent ministrations of seducing her by licking, nipping at her neck and then kissing up to her jaw to left ear and back again.she winced when something pricked at her neck and she could feel liquid squeeze out of the wound she know that was forming there.

"mine"he barked in possessive manner and gripped her tightly more to him as if not wanting to ever letting go and little did she knew how true that last statement will come to be.


	5. delight

His touch evoked some very familiar feelings inside but from where she do not remember.

She panted heavily as he just held her to him. His chest rumbling with comforting sound.

With a semi- weary look in her deep blue eyes she looked up and met his met and started examing him as he accomodated her movements with little release from his hold.

She came face to face with his royal blue crescent moon then his twin deep red strips on each side of his cheeks.his long silky shiny silver white hairs ofcourse attracted her attention.tentatively, she reached her hands and rubbed his hairs that were innocently displaying before her eyes. slowly she raised her hands and moved up to pat more of his hairs completly forgeting her position in favour of such dilicious delight.she then brushed her fingers on his elf like ears. gently she patted and carressed them, unaware of the effect she is having on her demon captor. After a minute or so she suddenly found herself attacked more like enticed from soft and warm lips seeking her own in a demanding and passion filled kiss.

She gasped in surprise and he took complete advantage of her disadvantage as he plunged his tongue in her hot mouth and thoroughly kissing her to heaven.And all kagome could do was moan in delight and forgeting she was letting a stranger no less manipulating her like this.

And when she was just becoming less of oxygen inside her,he pulled away and trailed down to her jaw and neck.

 ** _#ahh maybe i m going too erotic but i just want to for once a while write deep stuff like this... hope u like it ._**


End file.
